But your my Family
by cammiemorris7
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock under false accusations, she is then kidnapped and taken to the school where she is tortured for information on the flocks whereabouts. Rated T for very minor language and a lot of violence. My first story so flames are expected. But I hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

But your my family

bruised cut up and bleeding, I thought things couldn't get much worse. _Your wrong max_! Shut up voice I'm not in the mood. I sighed at my craziness and finished wrapping my wrist which the erasers had twisted. I shook out my arm and mentally gave thanks that my family was okay after yet another eraser attack. I was still worried though... they'd been distant lately... I shook my head, I was imagining it. We'd always be a family. _Wrong again Max!_ Jeez the voice could not shut up lately. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. It had suddenly gotten quiet, too quiet. I swung around and surveyed the flock all staring at me, as I looked at them their gaze shifted to my feet. Okay something was seriously wrong.

"Guys?" I asked. After a moments silence I got a little louder, "Okay spit it out." Gazzy and Iggy glanced up for a moment , Nudge looked religiously at the ground. Finally Angel and Fang met my gaze. "Max..." said Angel in a shaky voice, "We... we... we need you out of here." Okay not what I was expecting.

"Max" Angel started again, stronger this time, "Your putting that all in danger." I was speechless, I, Maximum Ride, the forever full of witty comebacks was speechless.

"We know you're working with them Max" said Fang quietly.

"We know you're chip is telling them where we are,"Iggy hissed looking in my direction. Okay, I'd found my voice and I was ready to scream my throat out at these ungrateful mutants. Instead I drew a deep shaky breath and asked, "And why exactly would I be working for the people who tortured me for years?" every syllable trembled with rage.

"How else could they find us?" Fang asked calmly. Wait a minute... CALMYLY! How could he be calm he was throwing me out!

"You really think I would do that?" I stumbled over my words, "But... Your my family..." My voice broke and I stopped . I turned and without another word unfurled my wings and took off.

Tears streamed down my face unchecked. They were my family! How could they do this? I began to think about my sweet baby Angel I loved her with every fiber of my being. how could she think I'd betray them? _Max! _The voice interrupted my thoughts. Shut up voice I'm having a sentimental moment._ Max land now!_ There was the loud crack of a gun being fired and suddenly I was plummeting downward. Uh... not good I though, vaguely surveying the crimson stain spreading across my torso. Then I was seized with and inky blackness that had nothing to do with the fast approaching night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where Nightmares are born

Blackness, darkness, and silence. Am I alive? I thought hazily. All around me there was darkness suffocating darkness. I'm not sure it matters if your alive when you cant see, hear, feel or smell anything. Wait... maybe I could feel something... cold metal pressed up against my cheek; bars of a cage. Now I could smell something to; antiseptic. I knew where I was. The question is how did I get her? Then it all came rushing back to me: the gunshot, the the blood... the flock. Panic welled up inside me and I tried to move, instead I felt an intense pain in my chest. Oh God what was I going to do? My flock had abandon me and now I was lying in a helpless heap unable to move in the place where nightmares are born. I was back at the school

liiiiiiiiinnnnnnne Breeeeeeaaaakkk

When I finally opened my eyes my fears were confirmed. I don't know how long I laid there my misery consuming me. Finally after many hours or maybe many days the unearthly silence was broken by something **much** less welcome.

"Hey Sweetheart, welcome home."

"Don't call me sweetheart," I growled. Jeb rolled his eyes.

"Max how about you come with us, we just have a couple questions for you."

"How about you go die in a hole." Jeb sighed as if I were simply a difficult child.

"Max," He said placidly, "I'm afraid you don't understand, you see you don't have a choice it would be much simpler if you just cooperated. I narrowed my eyes at him the gesture spelling out everything I was thinking, basically, "You think there's anything you can do to stop me from being stubborn, oh and if I get the chance I'll bite your fingers off." Clearly getting the message Jeb placed his fingers gently at his temples. An eraser threw open the door to my crate and pulled me out. I stumbled along ungracefully behind Jeb flanked by the eraser and his buddy. After being shoved into a white room I found myself strapped to a chair and glaring at Jeb and Anne Walker.

"Max" Anne began matter of factually, "We just have one question if you answer that now no harm will come to you, but we will get the answer sooner or later by whatever means necessary. Now Max how about you tell us where the flock is." I pretended to think for a moment.

"How about you bite me," I told them pleasantly without ;pausing to think how literally this might be taken. Anne nodded at Jeb who pressed a button on a rectangular control board and I bucked as a jolt of electricity ran through me the current stopped and I was left gasping.

"That," Jeb stated, "Is the lowest setting. Now tell us where the flock is sweetie." Knowing that the shock would be coming in moments I gritted my teeth and let my best death glare do the talking. Jeb seemed to hear me because he pressed a different button and jagged crests of white lightning flashed around me and I battled viciously against my restraints. It wasn't for another four hours that the Jeb pulled out the highest setting and stopped my heart. Much to my disappointment I was awake again the next day having been resuscitated.


	3. Things get Messy

Chapter three: Things get Messy

**Hey guys just so you know this is a pretty violent chapter. You've been warned. On the other hand this will probably be the last chapter with torture although she's still gonna be in the school for a little while soo... Anyways thanks so much for reading pleeeeeezz review!**

You would think that dying, however briefly you stayed dead would entitle you to at least a day or two of recovery time. WRONG! I was out of my cage only hours after waking up this time Anne was gone and it was just me, Jeb, and a dozen erasers, one of whom grabbed me roughly and bound my wrists behind me as I stifled a moan. We were in another white tile room but in a different area of the building. This one had an enormous hook hanging from the ceiling. I wondered where they were going with this until an eraser picked me up and hung me by the wrists on the hook. My arms felt like they were being torn out of their sockets.

"Jokes on you," I sneered, "My feet were tired." I did the best I could considering I died yesterday but still the sneer lacked its usual enthusiasm. Anne was not amused.

"Where are the flock," she asked seriously, unlike Jeb this lady was all business. I figured since she was being all professional I didn't have to. So I stuck my tongue out at her. It had the desired effect she groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Look Max," She told me gravely once she looked up, "Things are going to get bloody fast if you don't tell me where the flock is hiding. I can't promise you'll survive this test."

"That's alright I'm used to not surviving tests by now," I smirked at her.

` "Max I'm serious!" she cried, "I mean you could actually die... PERMANATLY!"

"Things may get bloody for me but nothing, I repeat _nothing _will happen to my flock." I told him my voice like steel. Anne met my glare for a long moment. The suddenly I grinned.

"But if I die I guess I'll see you in hell!" I flashed her another winning smile and she scowled at me.

"Bring in the erasers..." Anne said quietly. Erasers! Crap! I sure hope their planning to untie me I thought uselessly, because there's no way I can fight like this. As it happened they were not planning to untie me.

"Last chance Max," I heard Anne call to me. I set my jaw and looked straight ahead at the space right above the heads of the three erasers who had just filed in the door. I stared there resolutely until I felt a searing unexpected pain around my right knee. My head snapped down and I saw blood blossoming over the area staining my cargo pants. I gasped and jerked my leg back but the next slash came at the exposed underside of my arm.

" Whenever you're ready to tell us max." I squeezed my eyes shut as the skin on my left calf was slashed. I opened my eyes in time to see one of the erasers seize an empty jar from a table in the corner and smash it against my shin. It broke and I cried out as the glass buried itself in my shin. He then raised the remaining half of the jar and brought it swinging at my cheek the jagged edge shredding the flesh. Blood ran down my face and I bit down on my tongue. Then one of the erasers pulled out a long thin stick of metal. I was too dizzy to worry about what it was. Then he pulled out a cigarette lighter and heated the end, okay I guess I'm not to dizzy to worry. After a long moment he put the lighter away and the other two erasers moved aside as he extended the glowing reddish end of the metal towards my neck. I twisted wildly as the burning metal pressed up against my neck and shrieked as the smell of my own charred flesh wafted up to my nose.

"That's enough!" Anne called. The Erasers seemed to droop with disappointment. "Max, "She said sternly looking me in the eye, "All you have to do is tell us where the flock is." I tried to swear at her but all that came out of my throat was a dry sort of rasp. She stepped up onto a foot stool next to me so that she could look me in the eye. I opened my mouth like I was going to tell her then spat in face. She gasped wiped the spit off her cheek before slapping me hard across the face.

"This isn't over Maximum," She growled and walked briskly out of the room. Oh yes it is I thought triumphantly. The flock never stays in one place for more than a few days, by tomorrow they'll be gone and safe, well as safe as you can get being mutant bird freaks on the run from vicious erasers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Dr Martinez's secrets

**Hello everyone! I'm gonna start throwing in some other P.O.V.'s Because so far we've only heard from Max. Oh and I realize there were a few mistakes in the last chapter so I edited it. (A big thank you to Girlygamer77for catching those) if any of you catch anything else please let me know and I'll get on that. Please please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Maximum Ride :(**

I've been in my cage all day. Not that I'm complaining I'm just fine here, that its until I can find a way out of the School. Anyways I guess they've figured out the flock will be gone by now otherwise they'd have me in for 'questioning' as they call it. I shivered a bit and wrapped my shoulders like a blanket. Maybe I should take a nap I thought sleepily already half way to dreamland. Just as my eyelids started to droop I heard something. The clacking of high heeled shoes on tile. A white coat was coming. Instantly alert I pulled back into the corner of my cage. The door to the room creaked open and my stomach plummeted, I was the only cage in here right now. Looked down and pulled my knees up to my chest. A pair of high heeled feet came into view stopping in front of my cage and I looked up into the face of my Mom who was wrapped in a white coat. She put a finger to her lips and slowly slid a piece of bread through the bars of my cage. I took it with numb hands and stared at her. She knelt down by the cage and breathed, "Soon." Then she was gone as quickly as she came. I wasn't even sure she'd been there at all. Perhaps the white coats had given me some kind of drug maybe I was hallucinating. But the bread in my hand felt so real. I slowly raised it to my lips and took a bite. Mmmmm... definitely real. I hadn't eaten anything in days. I wanted to savor it and make it last forever. Instead I shoved it down my throat as fast as I could desperate to have food in my stomach. When I finished I rested my head against the bars of the cage and drifted off into sleep where I dreamed that I was at Moms house with Ella, We were working our way through plates and plates of chocolate chip cookies. It's a dream I have a lot. My two favorite things cookies and family. I was pulled out of my beautiful dream just before my teeth sank into the cookie by the ever ill timed vice, _Max, I have something very Important to tell you, _Okay I thought spit it out. _Come on that's no way to talk to you mother._

Angel's POV

I miss Max so much it's like having a constant stomach ache. Then I remember she betrayed us. I didn't want to believe it but my voice has never lied to me. I'm furious that she would do something like that so I don't want to miss her... but I do. It's been two days now since we kicked her out and now were flying to Dr. M's house to tell her what happened. It's not going to be a fun trip but she deserves to know. I just hope Max isn't there.

Fangs POV

I'm trying so hard not to think, thinking about anything just leads to thinking about Max. And I really don't want to try to figure out how I feel about all that. So instead I'm focusing on anything that shows up anything but Max. I"m looking at the shapes of clouds mostly. I looked at a fluffy white round one in the distance and try to decide what it looked like. Then I saw it. A dark shape hurtled past the cloud I was looking at followed by another then another. The dark shapes moved closer and closer and I realized what they were.

"Everyone down now! Get on the ground get out of the sky!" I screamed, "There's erasers!" almost immediately everyone angled downward and we streaked towards the forest below. I landed on a large oak and looked up to see Gazzy and Iggy land in a tree a little ways off as the girls landed next to me. We watched the erasers streak right past our sheltered hiding place in the trees. As they vanished into the distance I let go of a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Several tense moments followed as we watched quietly to make sure they didn't come back. Finally I stood up on my branch and addressed the flock.

"Okay guys were gonna change direction now lets head East for a little while so were not going towards where the erasers came from or where they're headed. Then we can get back on our way to Dr. Martinez's house" Everyone nodded except Angel who was looking blankly into space mouth slightly open.

"Ange?" I asked her concerned. "Whats up?" Her head snapped straight and her eyes lost the dreamily quality they had held only seconds ago.

"Uh nothing," She told me quickly, " Its just... I was... thinking, that's all."

" Okay..." I called back uneasily, but it really wasn't okay and I made a mental note to ask her about it later. Maybe she just didn't want to say it in front of everyone else. Maybe she'd talk when it was just me. I shook my head to clear it and took off heading East.

Angels POV ( ik again)

That was really really and I mean really weird. I heard some snippets of the erasers thoughts as they flew by. One of them was thinking 'I can't believe they'd be anywhere close to where we caught her they'd be stupid to stay there.' The only other bit I could decipher was that Max we'll tell us where they were eventually I just hope she does it before they move on. So they had seen Max since we sent her away. But did that confirm she was a traitor or did it mean she was trying to protect us by not giving away our location until she knew we'd moved on. On the other hand they never said anything about us. Maybe they were looking for someone else maybe the eraser who didn't mention Max meant that about another group of mutants. Because if Max was a traitor she wouldn't have been caught. _You mean since Max is a traitor, she betrayed you Angel She hasn't been on your side for a long time._ Angels lip wobbled but she quickly steadied her self. Of course she thought, You're right voice you always are.

Mystery POV

I Smiled and switched of the mike. It really was sad how much faith the flock would put in anonymous voices in their heads. Now I just have to figure out who's doing Max's voice. I Try all the time to get into Max's head but I just can't transmit to there. So who was talking to Max? If they worked at the school they'd be killed for sure that little voice of hers was far to helpful. It was constantly helping her evade them. No, I thought, everyone at the school know better than to make such an obvious effort to help max So who was this mystery person with all the facts.

Last POV Of the chapter I promise

Mas's POV

I was pulled out of my beautiful dream just before my teeth sank into the cookie by the ever ill timed voice, _Max, I have something very Important to tell you, _Okay I thought spit it out. _Come on that's no way to talk to you mother,_ My eyes widened like saucers,_ that's right Max I'm the voice and we'll get you out of here soon. I promise._


	5. The Whole Family's here

**Hello Everyone! Max's voice never made a lot of sense to me even after Nevermore so like I said in the last chapter it's gonna be Dr. M. Anyways school is starting again tomorrow so I'm really sorry for any delays in my next updates. Please review! It's easy all you have to do is click review that little button at the bottom of the page! :) **

Chapter five:The Whole Family's Here

Ella's POV

I stretched and yawned heavily as I trudged down the stairs. I _hated_ that alarm clock. Every morning I started my day by _hating_ that alarm clock. I opened on of the cabinets and peered inside in search of a granola bar. I wished Mom was here to make me pancakes. I sighed also wishing she was there to wake me up instead of that obnoxious beeping of the cursed alarm clock (which I knew I really needed to set for earlier than it was set for, I just couldn't bring myself to do it or one of these days I'd wake up smashing that thing.)

"I miss Mom," I muttered to the empty house then inwardly told myself off. She was helping Max, Max needed her more than I needed pancakes and hugs. Bit into my granola bar which I choked on as I glanced at the clock. It was already 8:16! I swallowed my granola bar and swore. The bus left in four minutes!

"Crap, crap, crap,crap, crap," I sang wildly, tugging on my shoes. I glanced at the clock again, 8:17. I pulled on my backpack and seized my discarded granola bar from the counter. By the time I had found my books I had one minute left to get to the bus stop. I cursed one more time praying the bus would be late as I flung open the door, and screamed.

Max's POV

I'll be out of here soon... I'll be out of here soon... I'll be out of here soon... I'll be out of here soon... I repeated the mantra over and over in my mind, clinging to my mom's words as I ran, each desperate breath sending a flare of pain through my chest. Bare feet pounding hard against the cold tile Finally I saw the exit and relief coursed through me as I barreled towards it. They shocked me once after the first minute I was in here then again 45 seconds later then thirty after another seconds. This time I was given a fifteen seconds that I was already almost half way through. I counted in my head. Eight... seven... six... five... four... I picked up the pace I was only thirty feet away but I was exhausted and almost out of time. Still I didn't want to be shocked again if I could avoid it... two... The electricity assaulted me and I doubled over. Finally It stopped and I was left gasping on my knees. _Go you have five seconds! _Mom's message filled my head and I forced my self to my feet and dashed towards the exit. I was only a few steps away and lunged out just as another wave of electricity hit me was cut off abruptly. I lay down on the ground panting only to be kicked viciously by an eraser. I whimpered and then realized what I had done. I never whimpered! He kicked me again and I got to my feet as slowly as I thought I could get away with. Then he snarled and I knew I had been too slow so I straightened quickly. I had been resisting their testing ever since my arrival and so they had station eraser at my testing rooms to "motivate me" The eraser turned around just as my breath began to return, big mistake buddy, I thought grinning ever so slightly. I stepped forward hands raised and clapped his ears causing his ear drums to pop. His shriek brought more two more erasers who were on me in seconds savage triumph filled me as I planted a solid round house kick to the chest of one eraser then sending another spinning with a back hand.

"Ya know what guys?" I snarled as I kicked the first one in the temple as he made to get up, "Thanks for letting me catch my breath I feel more than capable of beating the crap out of you now." Another five rounded the corner and I, knowing I couldn't take them all, threw up my hands in the universal symbol for peace. Ooff! I retched as I realized they didn't understand the universal symbol for peace. The erasers laughed as I massaged my recently kicked stomach. One of them grabbed my roughly and tossed my into a crate, which they on a cart. I did my best death glare as I was wheeled back to my empty room. I let my mind wander as I did my best to ignore the pain in my stomach. It wasn't for another few minutes I realized we were in an unfamiliar hallway of the school. I heard yelling from a nearby room.

"Stop please! My Mother works for you! Let me Go!" There was something about that voice... it stirred a memory... a memory that was just out of reach.

"I'm Telling you my Mom works here! You might know her? Her name's Valencia Martinez." I gasped as we reached the room and an eraser pulled the door open. A white coat and some more erasers were inside laughing.

"Please!" Ella begged tears streaming down her face. "Just ask her! I'm her daughter."

"Why would we ask her? Then she'd know we had you. You're the daughter she told us we couldn't have and she wouldn't be happy if she knew you were here." Ella's eyes widened. I had just stared until then and Ella hadn't noticed us enter.

"Let her go!" I screamed.

"Ahhh Max," The white coat (Dr. Walters by his name tag.) addressed me now, "I'm so very glad you could join us. We'd really like to talk to you about your continued resistance to the tests. We thought maybe between us and Ella we could find a way to motivate you." He grinned sadistically. Oh God no! My blood ran cold.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Maximum?" I nodded slowly. He meant if I didn't start cooperating They would kill Ella.


	6. Max's Plan

Chapter 6:

**hey guys! Thanks for reading. what do you think so far? Pleeeez review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Ella's POV (right after she screams in last chappie.)

Praying the bus would be late today I flung open the door, and screamed.

There were two erasers, fully morphed. They just looked at me for a moment and then sick grin grew upon their faces. It didn't seem even real. Within their black eyes ignited a feral glint that struck me out of my daze. I slammed the door shut and locked it. Grabbing the phone from it's cradle on the counter as I went so that I could call Mom I ran to my room hearing, but not looking back for, the door ripped off it's hinges, the wood splintering. Slamming my own door shut I looked desperately around my room for anything I could barricade myself in with. My gaze came to rest on my dresser which I braced my hands against and pushed. Nothing. Didn't move. Nothing. Damn! I quickly glanced around the room for anything else I could use but nothing was big enough. I heard feet pounding on the stairs and I hopelessly at my window. What choice did I have? There was no lock on my door and nothing to reinforce it. BUT I'M ON THE SECOND FREAKING STORY! I mentally screeched, panic overwhelming me. Think like Max, I told myself suddenly. The door came flying through the room, and I crashed through the window the glass moving apart for me in pieces. 'The door was open,' I thought stupidly before the jarring impact shoved everything else from my mind. I cried out in pain and tried pathetically to get to my feet only to fall flat on my back. My ankle was broken. I let loose a moaning streak of obscenities and remember thinking, 'man I sure have cursed a lot this morning' Then darkness overwhelmed me.

Max's POV

"Please!" I begged "don't hurt her! Whatever you want I'll do everything you say!" Ella looked at me gratefully her big eyes terrified with tears pouring out of them. Mom! I thought loudly hoping they could hear me. I knew that unless she was at the machine she couldn't hear or talk to me but I had to try. MOM! THEY HAVE ELLA! I screamed internally desperation polluting my vision as everything turned blurry. I realized a moment later that tears it was spilling over my eyes. I looked at Ella as the tears cascaded down my face clearing my vision. She was ghostly pale which only made the mottle purple bruise on her forehead stand out clearly. I buried my face in my hands as I got no response from Mom. At leas I have a way to communicate with her I thought a sense of helplessness washing over me. If I couldn't save Ella Mom would never break me out of here and if she wanted to I wouldn't let her, I would deserve this hell if I let anything happen to my sister. I looked Ella in the eye trying to communicate everything I couldn't say. How much I loved her, how sorry I was, How I would protect her with my life. Which here at the School could be very, very short, if Mom couldn't get us out.

Line breakkkkk

I couldn't do it. My lungs would burst if I ran for another second, but something kept me going. I tried to stop running, my whole aching body pleading for release. But I kept going. Ella, I thought. It was Ella's hand in mine that kept me running, half dragging her behind me. A booming voice ran through the trees.

"You think you can run!" If I had any energy left to do so I would have shuddered. The voice was young and Arrogant. Nothing about it should terrify me like it does. And yet I was certain, that voice would be the end of me. Suddenly Ella's hand was wrenched out of mine. I thought I heard her scream, but I realized the scream was mine. I was lifted off my feet and tossed into a whirlwind of darkness which pressed down on me from all sides. The screaming was still there but my mouth was shut. The pitch grew higher and I realized that it was Angels scream.

"Angel!" I shouted desperate to get to my baby. Then I was on my feet again the ground as deceptively stable as it had been before. Angel was there, A huge black snake rearing in front of her, about to strike. With a shout I launched myself between them. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder which was immediately replaced by odd floating sensation. I was a cloud drifting in the wind. Then Angels blurry face loomed in front of me. I reached out for it but something in her eyes told me to stop. She backed away from me scowling.

"Poor Max!" She sang sweetly, but it was the kind of sweet behind which something darker lurks, "So easy to trick, so, so trusting and fun to betray, to watch her heart break." My vision gave away the poison finally taking a hold of it. I heard a cold barking laugh. It didn't sound anything like Angel's lighthearted giggle. It was Fang's laugh. He laughed at me as I died. Laughed at m...

_Max! Wake up Now! _I was jerked out of sleep sucking in a deep breath. MOM! I thought, my mind still half on the dream. My heart clenched as I recalled Fang's laughter, Angels betrayal, Ella... ELLA! Mom! I thought as loudly as I could. _Not now Max, look they're coming to get you, they're going to operate on you! Just stall for time and I'll- _MOM! I interrupted her, They've got Ella I've seen her! There was dead silence. Look Mom, I gulped, I have a plan, all I have to do is go along with what their operation and you get Ella out of here. Then I'll pretend I still think Ella's locked up so they won't go after her or anyone else again. Then, if we can, we'll talk about how to get me out, okay? The was a tangible pause which stretched like elastic in the tension. Finally I got a reply..._okay..._


	7. The Experiment

_**Hey everyone sorry for the delay in updating! I just stated school again so... ya know I'm busy. But here's chapter seven! **_

_Chapter Seven: The Experiment_

Max's POV

I hugged my knee's to my chest and tried desperately not to think of the the flock. The dream which I had pushed out of my mind for Ella's sake continually floated back no matter how many times I pushed it down. It had made every kind of sense. First there had been me and Ella running away from the danger, I had been worried sick about her so of course she was in my dreams. Angel's betrayal, both real and dreamed, kept replaying themselves on the back of my eyelids..."Max, we need you out of here."... "Poor Max!So easy to trick, so, so trusting and fun to betray, to watch her heart break"... "We know your working for them"... I heard Fang's achingly familiar laugh and my head snapped up. I surveyed an empty room and useless disappointment rose up inside me. Why on earth would I think he was here? I was an idiot. I shook my head as if to clear it of flashbacks and sighed. I screwed up my eyes and tried not to think of anything. The seconds ticked by and I pushed thoughts out of my head. Flashes of the flock popped up and I bit my tongue trying to think of something else. Anything else! I listened to the silence around me and a faint clicking noise came just into range of my hearing. Click-i-dee click, Click-i-dee click, Click-i-dee click. Ugh! How annoying. Click-i-dee click, Click-i-dee click, I ground my teeth as the clicking grew louder. It sounded like... like... shoes against tile... like the high heels that all the female white coats wore against the tile floors of the School. Crap! No one had been down here in days not even with food. Hmm maybe their bringing me food, I thought hopefully, nah, hunger must be making me delirious. Far more realistically I thought of the experiment Mom had said they were planning. The clicking was much louder now and the doors of the room flew open revealing a female white coat name Dr. Wydell. She stopped in front of my crate and looked at me for a long moment before unlocking my crate. This was the moment I had been waiting for. She was alone so I figured all I would have to do is elbow her sharply in the temple and jump out the nearest window. Then I remembered Ella, wide eyed and frightened, bruises shadowing her face and I settled for looking coldly at Dr. Wydell before slowly crawling out of my crate. She flashed me a brief smile and for a wild moment I could swear her teeth were pointed. She led me down one hall after another, and I finally realized we were near where I had seen Ella.

Maybe I should fight Dr. Wydell and go bust her out of here with me. It was far more tempting then being experimented on. When I felt certain she wasn't looking at me I glanced up and down at her trying to tell if she was armed, if so I shouldn't try to fight. She was tall and slender with inky black hair but didn't seem to be carrying any visible weapons. Then I noticed something odd.

"What with the shades," I asked before I could stop myself, "I mean, were inside." A slight smile quirked the sides of her mouth.

"Does it matter," she said crisply. Again as she spoke I thought I caught a flash of sharp teeth, but shook the feeling off quickly. Before I could make comment she pulled open a door and ushered me into an operating room. There were erasers in there and they strapped my down to a cold steel table. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse Jeb proved me wrong by walking in. He smiled at me.

"Max, How nice to see you," For Ella's sake I resisted the urge to make exaggerated gagging noises and sarcastic comments. Instead I calmly acknowledged him "Jeb." I said monotone and nodded. He seemed surprised but continued.

"I have great news!" I bit my tongue suddenly wishing I could hear about anything but this great news. Jeb waited for a beat as if thinking I would jump up and down asking what it could be. "We've found a way to add another type of DNA into your blood stream, specifically panther, with this development you could be more powerful than any previous life form." I made a surprised noise and started battling my restraints.

" Uh, no! Not happening," I grunted as I yanked harder and harder on the chains.

"Max," Said Jeb sternly "Think of Ella." I froze and he grinned. He pushed a metal cart over next to the table still talking but I tuned him out. The next thing I knew there was a mask over my face and the world was fading.

**I know short chappie, I was out of town this weekend. Anyways I'll update soon!**

**Tata for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! me again! Guess what? We've got a new chappie! Yay! Oh And as for the mystery POV in chapter four I will explain in this chappie who that is. SORRY the last one was so short but this one is much longer.

Chapter 8

Max's POV: Get Out!

I don't know how long ago I was unconscious but when I woke up there was a mattress underneath me and it was soft, though thin. I was surrounded by darkness and I panicked for a moment before realizing my eyes were shut. I tried to open them, nothing happened. Another wave of panic hit me. I heard hushed voices whispering frantically all around me.

"But how did this happen, it worked on Vietta.,"

"Trust me I know Anne, but Vietta was human when we added panther to her, I didn't realize the Avian DNA would reject it the new cells."

"But Dr. Walters we drained her of the new DNA it's gone! Shouldn't she be alright now!"

"Anne," Dr. Walters sighed, "She was already dead, it wasn't going to bring her back!"

"Did you try to resuscitate her?" Anne demanded.

"Of course we did," he said indignantly, "We tried everything!"

"Well you didn't try hard enough, the Director is going to see you all fired for this I hope you realize that, this subject is our most successful recombinant life form to date!"

"But," Dr. Walters pointed out placidly, "We have Vietta now and to I like her a lot better than this girl, she's so much more cooperative."

"That's no excuse for killing this one!" Anne screeched. Huh, I thought now isn't that funky, they think I'm dead. I chuckled before I could think about how they would know I was alive if I did so. Then I realized no sound had come out. In fact the chuckle never escaped me at all. I couldn't move, I tried to wiggle my fingers, nothing. I tried to wiggle my toes, nothing. Huh, maybe I was dead.

"You!" Anne shouted startling me, "Yes, you, lab assistant, take the body out to the crematorium and tell whoever is in there to burn the body, we already have all the samples we need." There was a squeak of assent and I felt my cot move, I still couldn't see anything but I heard the door creak open and then slam shut behind the assistant wheeling me out. I thought about what Anne had said, the crematory... Well CRAP! They were going to burn me up alive and there was nothing I could do to stop them or even let them know I was alive. Fear flooded my motionless body. What on Earth was I going to do? When we got to the crematorium I heard the assistant talking in hushed voices to the person staffed here, whoever that was. Then she left and for a moment nothing happened, then I heard, "Hey Max, don't worry, we'll be out of here soon."

Gazzy's POV

"Oh my God, " Nudge whispered. Wow I thought she must really be in shock if that's all she's got to say. But I had to agree with her I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. Dr. M's house had been completely trashed. The had been stood up against the frame when we got there, the wood on the side splintered as if it had been kicked down. Every other door on the first floor was in a similar shape. I whistled softly it looked like someone was looking for something and tried every room without bothering to check if the door was locked.

"Dr. Martinez...Ella!" I heard Fang call.

"Who's there!" Came a shrill voice and Ella came into view at the top of the stairs brandishing a hammer. I presumed she was fixing a door upstairs. As she saw us her eyes widened then instantly narrowed into thin slits. As if in a trance she lowered the hammer slightly and walked towards us. Ella set the hammer down on the bottom stair and shoved Fang as hard as she could. He gave a surprised noise and fell backward onto the ground. Suddenly Ella was shouting.

"HOW COULD YOU ABANDON MAX LIKE THAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED SINCE YOU CUT HER OFF! THATS RIGHT! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND I KNOW SHE WASN'T THE TRAITOR YOU ARE! ALL OF YOU BETRAYED HER AND I WISH I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" and she spun around and seized the hammer, brandishing it threateningly. Fang stepped cautiously forward and seized her wrist with one hand and plucked the hammer out of her grasp with the other.

"You," Ella spat poisonously, "she loved you, how could you do that to her." She glared at Fang, who for once looked startled. There was a long silence and finally it was broken as Iggy asked, "How did you even find out," At the same time Angel asked softly "What do you mean she's not a traitor?"

"I found out," Ella began "from my Mom, who is going undercover at the school, she's also Max's voice. And I know she's not a traitor. Your voice told you to kick her out didn't it Angel?" Angel looked surprised and nodded. "Your voice," She spat, "Is a mutant named Vietta who works for the school." Angel lost her balance and fell backward shock written on her face. I went to help her up but she stayed on the ground waving away my outstretched hand. Tears spilled over her eyes and finally I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, enveloping her in a hug. Suddenly someone pulled us apart, looking up I saw Fang. He glowered at Angel.

"How on earth could you do that ? I thought you wouldn't be telling us unless you were absolutely sure, YOU SAID YOU WERE SURE! THE VOICE TOLD ME THIS THE VOICE TOLD ME THAT! What the HELL Angel! Now we have no idea where she is and if we find her she'll probably tear our heads off, but you know what? We deserve it!" I swerved in front of Angel who was crying hysterically.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" I shouted. Fang looked at me suddenly his mask of calm was back.

"This is her fault Gazzy, if it weren't for her we wouldn't be in this mess." Ella, who had been sitting with her head in her hands, looked up at this told Fang icily, "That's not true, Angel was tricked just like the rest of you, only you didn't have to have Vietta's evil voice in your head for weeks before you threw Max under the bus. It's all of you're faults."

"I would like to know" Iggy began, "Who this evil voice named Vietta is." His tone was mild but he was twisting his fingers nervously, clearly just as unhappy as everyone else.

"Vietta, "Ella told him, "Is the Schools top life form, they send her on all kinds of missions and they're crazy about her. But Mom's pretty sure she has her own agenda. Anyways nothing, nothing she says can be trusted. Angel your a mind reader so you can put up blocks in your mind that will prevent her from talking to you or seeing what's in there." Angel nodded and sniffled.

"And now," Ella began imperiously, "I want you out of my damn house!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know what your thinking, HOW DARE U TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE WE'VE BEEN WATITING FOREVER! I know and im sorry, school just started and I know I took waaaay to long but I got back to it. Yay! So ill try to get the next chapter up sooner.**_

_Chapter nine: We'll be waiting_

_Max's POV_

_I'm so out of it. Everything feels blurry and surreal, like I'm dreaming. I think I'm at Mom's house and I think Ella's here too, but I could be imagining it. I'm really not sure of much. It might have been a dream but I remember Mom coming in here and telling me she used a drug to fake my death at the school and it was still in my system, she says I'll feel better in a couple of days. Again with the not being sure. Basically I feel like I have a really severe case of the flu._

_Three days later! _

_Ella's POV_

_"__Ouch!" I hissed and put my burned finger to my mouth. I was trying I really was. Mom had left me in charge of the stove while she went to check on Max, who's doing much better by the way, she's pretty pissed about having to stay in bed so I assume that's a good thing. Meanwhile, in the half a minute she'd been gone I think I burned everything, including the myself and the pots. I groaned as I realized I should probably have flipped the tortillas a some point or other because they were smoking. I quickly grabbed the spatula and tried to flip it. Instead it fell to the floor._

_"__Come on!" I whined to the empty kitchen. "I don't think I can do this." Well, I promised myself silently, how about this, if she's not back in another minute I'll order pizza, I promised myself consolingly. I grabbed some tongs and threw away the still smoking tortilla then turning off the stove. _

_"__Good God!" I heard Mom exclaim from behind me, "Where is all this this smoke coming from?" I hung my head. _

_"__I kinda burned a tortilla..." _

_"__All that smoke from one tortilla!" She came over to inspect the pots. "Wow Ella that's quite an accomplishment I don't know how you managed to burn a stainless steel pot." I rolled my eyes and childishly stuck out my tongue. _

_"__So we'll order pizza," I told her with a small shrug. The sound of the door bell floated past us and I spun around and marched out of the room to get it. _

_"__Maybe we'll have pizza and you can eat the tortilla's you made!" Mom called and I shuddered, I was about to shout back and tell her I would call child protective services and tell them she was trying to poison me, but the joke died on my tongue as I flung open the door and tried not fast enough to slam it in the flocks ungrateful faces. _

_Vietta's POV._

_I whirled on the spot releasing the dagger in my hand which went cart-wheeling through the air and embedded itself with a sound thunk in the center of the target. I felt a small smile play on my lips. They were so dead! The flock hasn't seen anything until they've seen me... True I had lost the ability to contact with the little girl, Angel, but I had managed to get some info from her before she put her mind blocks up. They were going to the Martinez's house to find information on max and we would just have to meet them there._


	10. They're back

_**Hello hello! We've got chapter ten coming up**_

_**chapter ten: They're back**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride **_

_Fang's POV _

_I really didn't want to be here. I cannot stress enough how much I really didn't want to be here. But Dr. Martinez is are best chance of finding Max hopefully she'll tell us something. But even knowing that I still don't want to be here. I betrayed their daughter, and Ella made it pretty clear how they feel about that... and to be perfectly honest... I'm kinda a little bit scared of Ella right now after she tried to pound me with a hammer at out last meeting. I guess I just have to put all that behind me if I want to find Max, and I do want to find her. I will find her! I sighed as we approached the door. For a moment we just stood there then Gazzy reached out and pressed the door bell. I crossed my fingers behind my back and prayed it wouldn't be Ella who answered the door. Of course... I saw a look of shock flash across her face and wedged my foot in front of the door preventing her from slamming it. _

_"__Ella," I ground out, trying to wrestle the door open, "We need to talk." She was silent, still trying to pull the door closed, damn that girl was strong... Finally I flung it open panting, and she staggered backwards. _

_"__We don't want to talk to any of you," She snarled and I took an involuntary step back hoping she didn't have a hammer. _

_"__Look," I began but was cut off by Nudge. _

_"__Ella please! We really miss Max and were really sorry, and we didn't mean for this to happen but we want to help and we need to talk to Max and explain what happened. I'm really sad without her and so are Angel and Gazzy, I suppose Fang and Iggy are too but not as much as Angel and Gazzy and I oh and I think somethings burning in there," She paused for breath and Ella began to talk._

_"__Look Max does not want to see you right now so you need to leave you're only going to make things worse." I gaped at her. _

_"__Is Max here then?" Gazzy asked hopefully. Ella glared at him and shut the door swiftly. There was a sharp clicking noise as she locked it and my heart sank._

_Ella's POV_

_Oh boy... this is sooo not good! I was freaking out Mom told me to tell Max because she doesn't want to trust me with dinner again. So now I'm desperately clamoring for something to tell her before I reach her room. I found myself pushing open her door and realized I still had no idea what to say. Or how she would take it. I looked at the bed, which was empty and groaned. Right, I thought, super hearing... she probably already knows. My gaze landed on the open window in the corner and I turned on heel and dashed out of the room._

_Max's POV_

_I have no idea why I'm going to talk to them. I don't want to even see them, and I'm still pretty sick... not bedridden sick anymore just not in my can drop kick Fang into the middle of next week condition. Which is what I would like to do. And by the way that's much kinder treatment than he deserves. I landed clumsily in the grassy front yard and followed the anxious voices to the edge of the lawn where the line of tree's started. I took a deep shuddering breath and told myself firmly, you can do this Maximum, they should be worried , not you! And with that I headed into the clearing._

_**sorry for the shortness**_

_**please review and tell me what you think... I'm not sure if she will forgive the flock yet so what do you want? Oh and am I doing too much of Ella's POV I know she's in like every chappie.**_

_**Thanks**_


	11. What are you doing here

_**Hi guys! Look You really need to start reviewing I got exactly one review on the last chappie which makes me veeerry sad! So if you're reading this please tell me what you think. pleeeez**_

_Max's POV  
Chapter 11: What are you doing here!_

_"__Do you really think they could tell us anything? I mean they might not know where Max is anyways."_

_"__Possibly," I heard Fangs say with a sigh, "But do you have a better idea of where to start looking."_

_"__Alright good point," Iggy agreed, "But Fang they're not going to tell us anything." I decided I should make myself known at this point. So, with my heart in my throat I stepped out into the clearing and said dryly, "I certainly hope they don't tell you anything." Six astonished faces stared up at me for a moment before I was literally knocked off my feet by Gazzy and Nudge._

_"__OOF!" The breath was knocked out of my chest with a woosh as I struck the ground. I gasped like a fish out of water for a minute before wheezing "Get off me." _

_"__Ooops sorry! OMG Max were sooo glad to see you we miss you sooo much! We all feel really bad especially Angel, did you know she cries like every night now? So do I! I feel just terrible and I'm sooo sorry did I mention how much we missed you?" Guess who that word spew came from, if you guessed Fang you'd be wrong. It was Nudge. At least her motormouth hasn't been damaged since I last saw her. I got clumsily to my feet and surveyed the flock. Fang was staring at me mouth hanging open. He took a step forward but I shook my head ever so slightly and he fell back looking crushed. Angel was staring at the ground with an odd expression on her face. I'd never seen her trying so hard not to cry. I have to admit it that it softened me up a little. Instead of interrogating her like I had planned to I rounded on Fang. _

_"__Well," I told him harshly, "I give you as long as you need to explain but you'd better make it good. And if I hear any stupidity about how sorry you are or any 'please forgive me' crap I'm out and I won't come back okay. So go... tell me why you're looking for me after kicking me out." Fang bit his lip for a minute before, after taking a deep breath, launched into his story about Angel's voice. I was silent for several moments after he finished. Finally Gazzy spoke up._

_"__Well Max, aren't you going to say anything?" My gaze shifted to him and though I was expressionless my brain was on overdrive. The questions that kept surfacing were could I believe them? Could I forgive them?_

_"__In a minute..." I muttered. God couldn't they show up when I wasn't sick anymore? Not only so I could drop kick them but so that I could think clearly. My mind was still fogged over. I opened my mouth to respond but Angel shrieked, "Max behind you!" Without pausing to look I flung myself to the left and rolled into a crouch. I saw I had narrowly avoided becoming eraser chow. _

_"__ANGEL GAZZY UP IN THE TREES... NOW!" I realized I was barking out orders without even pausing to think about it. There were five erasers in the clearing and I leapt to my feet a little to fast. Riiiight I thought, fighting a wave of nausea... I was still sick... But was that gonna stop me. If you guessed yes I'm disappointed you've been reading my books for how long now? So no I had no intention of sitting this one out. Apparently Ella had other ideas. She grabbed my arm and began towing me back towards the house. _

_"__Ella!" I cried, wrenching my arm free, "What are you doing! Get out of here!" Ella looked at me with a steely expression and told me, "There is no way in hell you're going out there! You are still sick and you will only get hurt, the flock can handle themselves." and with that she had my arm again and was towing me into the house. I sighed and muttered an apology which she barely heard. _

_"__What was that?" She asked. I flipped her over onto her back and ran back to the clearing. _

_"__MAAAAX!" Ella shrieked at me. _

_"__Go inside!" I called over my shoulder as I entered the clearing. Two of the five erasers were down. I was glad to see Angel and Gazzy up in a tree. It seemed that Angel was helping him build a grenade of sorts. Nudge and Iggy were dueling one while the other two mounted on Fang he seemed to be doing fairly well too until a booted foot collided with his stomach and he doubled over. I sprang into action just as the bigger of the two erasers raised his claws. One flying side kick later he was sprawled on the ground motionless. Fang looked up at me startled for a moment. I gave him my best death glare and spun around round house kicking the next eraser, who was unfortunately, not caught on unawares like his big ugly pal. He sidestepped me and I toppled his boot landing on top of my chest, effectively cutting off my oxygen. He grinned sadistically and had time to lean in before being tackled by Fang. He slugged the eraser twice before being pushed off while I looked over at Nudge and Iggy. The eraser raised his first and they both... turned and ran? What were they doing? That thing was faster than they were. Then the grenade blasted him to bits and upon reflection I decided getting not getting blown to smithereens by their brother was good thinking on their part. That was the last thing I remember before the big ugly eraser I had first knocked out clubbed me on the back of the head and a blackness swooped in on me._

_**Cliiiiiif hanger! **_

_**Just kidding im nice so I made more... :)**_

_MAX'S POV_

_Owwwww! That was the first thing I thought. I moaned as we hit a bump... wait... a bump... I must be in a car I decided. Why am I in a car? Suddenly the bottom dropped out of my stomach as I remembered the erasers. Crap... I felt like pudding... Pudding with nerve endings... pudding in great pain... (__**ps that line is from the angel experiment if u realized that go help yourself to a cookie then come back and leave a review ) **__I gingerly peeled open my eyes. Yup... definitely a van... Suddenly we screeched to a halt and I was jolted against the side of the vehicle. Owwwwww... I raised my head only to duck it back down as the glass around me shattered. On piece raked across my cheek leaving a shallow slice and a smear of scarlet. I tried to tbring my arms up over my head but found that my wrists were bound. I twisted away as I dark figure climbed in through the window... I couldn't make out anything but a blurred outline because the sun was to the figure back. It reached down to me and I kicked out viciously. The figure swore loudly and hopped back._

_"__Seriously Max! I'm trying to help!" Oh my god... _

_"__Dylan?" I breathed. _

_**Teda! pleeeeez review the more reviews I get the faster Ill update and the sooner you'll find out what dylan was doing there. But I am gonna tell you that Dylans story is not quite what it was in the book so stick around and ill explain in the next chappie.**_

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

_**cammie**_


End file.
